Chronicles of Darkness
by shadow mew2
Summary: Drake is an unusual character living in a strange world. But when a new enemy rises, he has to chose his path to save the world or let it fall. This is a Minecraft, Halo, Sonic,Pokemon, and Super Smash Bros cross over which might explain all the confusion. Help me decide on Drake's destiny by writing the word good or evil in the reviews.
1. You Must Chose

Hey guys. This is shadow mew2 with an amazing new adventure. In this adventure you guys will chose the character's fate. In this epic adventure, you'll meet many heroes and many villains from games such as Mephiles, Sonic, Steve, Master Chief, and many others. At the end of every chapter, you chose what path the main character will follow next in the reviews. Vote for good or evil. You can also make recommendations on what character you want to show up. The first chapter is coming up. But make sure you vote. And no, this is not the first chapter. So tell your friends, acquaintances, or just some random guy to vote on the main character's fate. So see you later people.


	2. Part 1, The First Fight

I was standing in a tower looking at a man with a long black cape and dark brown hair. He was standing at the windowsill looking at a large mass of storm clouds coming in his direction. Suddenly someone walked through me. This happens every night. The person walked towards the man standing by the window. "Dark." The man said. The person at the window didn't turn around. He was watching a large army approaching the fortress. "What is it?" Dark asked. "The Darkness is attacking," the man said. Dark chuckled and said, "You don't say." The man was getting nervous. He never likes it when Dark acts sarcastic. Then something happened that never happened before. Dark turned now with a concerned look on his face. "Did he make it." The man didn't answer. Dark was getting impatient. "Did you take him to the place I asked." The man hesitated then said "Yes. But why would you send him to a place like that? He could become like those who defy you." Dark smiled and turned to the window. "That's the idea," Dark said. He looked at his left arm and I noticed it was pitch black with sharp claws at the end. Then the usual happened. Dark turned again and drew his ender sword. "Alright," Dark said. "Let's go." They marched off and the world started to spin until I was back in the tent.

Tyson was next to me, once again waking up the exact same time as me. "When will we ever stop having those dreams?" Tyson asked. I shrugged. This happens every time I have that dream. "So," Tyson said. "Did you notice that new part of it." "Yeah." I said. I've never been a very social person. I always let my friends start the conversation. "Ready to go out" Tyson asked. I pulled out my ender sword. Sonic, the camp leader, said it was from my dad. "Ready." I said. We walked out of the tent to see Kat up in a tree. "Took you guys long enough," She said. She jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet without a flinch. "Well guys, let's go." she said and she walked on. Tyson just stood there gaping. "Tyson." I said. He shook his head and turned to me. "You zoned out again." I said. "I did? Sorry, you know I have a crush on her," Tyson responded. We walked for quite some time, talking about what this last challenge is. "It's probably a boss so horrible that we might die trying to kill it." Tyson said. "Are you kidding? That would really suck." I said. "Or," Kat said, "It could be that." We looked forward. I couldn't believe it. Five raptoids, half velociraptor and half human monsters who crave blood, four cybermen, humans who were "upgraded" into robotic creatures with no pain or emotion, three spider jokies, skeletons with arrows who ride giant spiders the size of dogs, two tree hands, trees that uproot themselves and turn into giant hands, and a juggernaut, an elite with an unbeatable club that kills you in one blow and with almost impenetrable armor. "Oh crap." I said. Spiders terrify me and cybermen are the ones that killed Jack and Pier. "All of our greatest enemies in one place." Kat said.

Tyson pulled out his pistol, Kat pulled out her electric knife, and I pulled out my ender sword. "Ready?" I asked. They nodded. "Then let's go." We charged into battle screaming. I ran up to a cyberman. "This is for Jack," I said slashing his head off. "and for Pier." I said stabbing another. The last two looked at me and said, "Delete, delete." I rushed towards them, dodging lasers left and right. I was about to attack when a raptoid pounced on me. I tried to keep him away but his claws were piercing my hands and I was starting to bleed. "Help!" I yelled. The pain was unbearable. Then I heard rapid fire of a gun. I turned to see that Tyson transformed his gun into a machine gun. The raptoid fell to the ground. "I'm assuming you killed about three monsters to get that." I said. "I need to kill two more to get a bazooka." Tyson said. A knife flew past us and hit a cyberman. "Dudes. Why the heck are you standing around? We still have more monsters to fight." Kat said. I looked at my black shirt. As usual, it mended itself. An arrow flew towards me. I turned around and saw the three spider jokies.

"Ok, so should I just unload on them or…" Tyson started. "JUST RUSH IN THERE AND KILL ALL OF THEM!" Kat said and she rushed in. I could barely move. I thought of what Sonic said about how my dad fought the Herobrine's forces and how he made an enemy of the spiders. Now I have to fight them. They are just like bugs, easy to squash. I ran forward and slashed the head off the skeleton. Then I jumped on the spider and started slashing and stabbing simultaneously. Then a tree hand lifted me from the ground and started squeezing me tightly. I was losing my breath. Then I heard a huge explosion and the tree hand collapsed. I got up and saw Tyson's machine gun had turned into a bazooka. "Oh my gosh." I said. I looked in the distance as the juggernaut started rushing towards us. He slammed his club/ax on the ground.

Kat and Tyson flew into the air and landed on the ground unconscious. He then turned to me and charged. I charged as well and our weapons collided. We were pushing each other, trying to counter our powerful weapons. Then a rocket hit the juggernaut and we were blasted backwards.

Next thing I knew, I was back in my room at the camp. "What the heck happened?" I asked Peter, my roommate besides Tyson. "Well, you somehow survived an explosion and the entire survival hardcore training." He responded. "Where's Tyson?" I asked. "He went to the dining hall for the award ceremony. One million people entered and only 61 made it out." Peter said. The door opened, and Tyson came in. "Did you guys hear," he said, "Ace has gone completely crazy. It's all over the news." "What?" Peter and I say at the same time. Ace is leader of the red Spartan team. "Why in the world would he change sides like that." I asked. "Never mind that now. The award ceremony is starting. Come on, Sonic is waiting." Tyson said. We walked on but I couldn't help thinking about Ace. His army is famous for defeating Mephiles, losing his memory, and he was currently fighting the covenant. I don't know. Maybe the award ceremony will keep that out of my mind.

Alright, chapter 1 is done. Now vote on the next chapter. Good or evil. See you later.


	3. Part 2,The Fall of New York

It's been two months since the award ceremony and there are only three people left at the institute who haven't gone on a mission. It's just me, Peter, and a guy named Tom. Tom is a strange person who is obsessed with meeting Ace and has been trying to build a time machine even better than Ace's. One day I was just sitting there in bed thinking. Peter was lying in his bed reading a Percy Jackson book. Then the door opened and Tom pecked in the room. "Hope I'm not intruding but Sonic needs you for a second Drake."

I got up and went to the room called the head room. It was like a principal's office, only larger and less nerving. There were pictures of multiple heroes like Master Chief, Shadow, Mewtwo, and many others.

Sonic was surprisingly at his desk. He would normally be at the training rig. "You wanted to see me?" I said. He did not answer the question. He just went to the point. "I need you to go on a quest for me." I was confused and excited. I've always wanted to go on a quest. "So I'm assuming that I'm taking Peter and Tom with me. Normally we take ten people but the others are already on a quest." Sonic looked at me gloomily and said "No. This is going to be a solo mission." What? A solo mission. "Sonic, a solo mission has never been done before. Even Ace needed allies. You should know, you were one of them" Then for a second, his fur turned black and his eyes turned yellow. Then he returned to normal. "Listen, the others can't perform this mission. A great threat is growing. One that your father tried to defeat but failed. It is going to change all heroes except you." "What?" I said. "You originally were destined to rule an empire of darkness. You will learn more about that later though. What I need to tell you is that you will join many allies, and the majority of them will end up betraying you." Sonic finally finished. I'm so confused. What the heck is Sonic talking about? "Now go get ready. You will be leaving in three hours to New York to get something from a guy named Swift." "Swift?" I said confused "Who's Swift?" Sonic answered "He's an android. Not too many people know him that well. This tracking device should lead you to him." He gave me a GPS and sent me to my room to get ready.

I got packed and left. The GPS kept on telling me directions in a really annoying voice and would yell at me if I went the wrong way. It took a whole lot of hitch hiking and taxi riding until I found myself at an apartment complex. It was huge and there were buildings with windows but no doors. As I got closer, the apartment complex shifted into a massive fortress.

"Fascinating," I said to myself. I walked into the fortress and I was instantly lifted to the top floor where I saw someone about the same age as me looking out the window. This reminded me of my dream. He turned his head so that he could see me out of the corner of his eye. "I've been expecting you." the figure said. He flipped in the air and landed right behind me. "So, what do you need? Never mind, I'll scan through it." He tapped his head. "So you need my help for a quest don't you Drake?" he said. "How the heck do you know my name?" I asked. The figure grinned. "I know a whole lot about you Drake. I come from an alternate future after all." he said. "Swift the android, at your service." I was very confused. "What do you mean by an alternate future?" I asked. "You know how Silver comes from a future where Iblis takes over." Swift said. "Yeah." I replied. "Well I come from the same future only from one that Shadow has not been captured, Iblis is defeated and we all need to fix a broken world, and we are at war against Shadow and his army. Confusing? Of course it is." This guy was very odd, though I needed something from him. It's essential to my quest. "Then I was almost killed in combat," he continued, "and was revived by Shadow and his men as an android with the power of Shadow, the telekinesis of Silver, which I never use because it takes too much power, and Sonic's speed. Then I came back in time to prevent all that, though Silver succeeded first. Now then…"

He pulled an iPod out of his pocket. "This is one of the time machines that Ace invented. The one I used can only take me to my future, but this one will take you to your future." He handed me the iPod. It looked just like a regular iPod only all the apps were different dates from 1699 to 2999. "Um, thanks." I said. How is this going to help me with my quest? Then it hit me. Maybe I need to rescue Ace from whatever is controlling him. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. "Swift, they're coming." I turned around to find Shadow the hedgehog standing there. "Well, well, well," Swift said, "Then it looks like I need to test you again." Shadow nodded.

Swift pointed his hand in Shadow's direction. Though before Shadow could say chaos control, Swift had already fired an energy blast. Then before Shadow could get up, Swift had teleported there and did an upper cut, shooting him in the air. Shadow was launched through the ceiling and Swift teleported up there and delivered a series of punches that were so quick that Shadow couldn't keep up with them. Then Swift blasted Shadow with multiple energy blasts and launched him back into the room. I saw him just laying there, barley able to move. Swift landed back in. "Tisk, tisk Shadow. In my time line you don't even need to say chaos control to gain that speed boost. Have you even trained since the last time we fought?" Suddenly, a dart flew out of Swift's hand and landed on Shadow's shoulder and all his injuries were healed. "Don't you dare mock me." Shadow said, now enraged. "Right, like you don't…" Though Swift didn't finish his sentence. Suddenly, the roof exploded, and shadowy figures appeared all around us. They had no face except for glowing white eyes and their bodies did not look solid. I pulled out my sword and stabbed one of them in the chest, but it just stood with no reaction, as if there was not even a sword there. "Well, just my luck." Swift said, and a machine gun formed out of his hand and he shot three of them in the head. "Drake, you have to get out of here. Go to Minecraftia as fast as you can. Shadow and I will handle this." Swift said. Then one of the creatures jumped on Swift but Shadow fired a chaos spear at its head. "What are these things," I said slicing one away from me. "They're called dark soldiers. They can take the form of any soldier from history. They can only be killed by being hit in the head. Now hurry, you don't have much time left."

I just ran slicing my way through the dark soldiers. When I finally got out of New York, a massive storm cloud had appeared over the city. New York has fallen. Now I need to get to Minecraftia. I will always remember Shadow and Swift. They tried their best to save the city. But in the end it was inevitable. Sorry Sonic, I think I've failed you and everyone in New York.


	4. Part 3, Two Deamons Rise Again

I made it. The song on the iPod was ending and I was rematerializing in this other world. Blocks everywhere! I've only heard of minecraftia but I've never been here before. I begin to walk. I see a small village up ahead and thought why not take a look. This entire world was dazzling. Every block was just perfectly arranged. I continued to the village. Then…it happened. My mind felt a throbbing pain and I could see these humanoid creatures with big noses running and screaming. My whole world was swirling around. Ahhh, the pain. Everything was starting to fade. The villagers were passing out one by one. Then, everything went black. An image appeared in my mind but it was too realistic to be a dream. A man with a black cape, fancy suit, a bow tie, and red eyes walked into view and sat on a chair that just materialized out of nowhere.

"Hello people of, well, everywhere," the man started out. He looked about my age, which is strange. Is this the darkness? "I am sending this broadcast into every dimension and every universe. Right now you are all lying on the ground sleeping soundly. You just rest, because after this announcement you won't be able to sleep well for a long time. This is a message to three groups. First, I speak to the ender man army. Now I know you don't wish to be considered an army, but you sort of are. I wish to form an alliance with you. You are a powerful race but I can make you so much stronger. Maybe I can help you out grow that little weakness of yours. We could change the world. Crush your enemies under your feet. With my help, you could do all of this and much more. I give you a choice. Either join me and rule the universe, or challenge me and fall. And trust me, if you get in my way, I will destroy every last one of you,"

"Next, I wish to speak to my old Spartan troops." What! This isn't the Darkness. It's Ace! "Ignore me. You each die one by one for the sake of saving me. What a pathetic claim. You wish to save me, yet I don't need saving. I am the most powerful being in the universe. I killed the darkness before I went into the future. Now he is trapped in the void of time and space," No. You idiot. The Darkness is alive now. I need to tell him somehow. "Every soldier that dies from this sword disintegrates and reappears in the void, the center of Minecraftia, and then I can resumen them at any time. And when they reappear, they are under my control. I get to control which emotions they can use at every moment. The Darkness just removed their free will completely. So stop fighting an empty cause."

Then came the part that chilled me to the bone. "So Drake, how's that little quest of yours going," How does he… "I can look into the mind of everyone in every dimension right now. Do you take me for some sort of foll. You know what; let's just make this part between us." He waved a hand in the air and my mind felt a sudden jolt. "That's beater. Now where was I. Oh yes. Have you found Herobrine yet. Well I must tell you that he's alive and regaining his strength. He's going to kill his brother. I believe his name is Steve. Run Drake. Run. Go out there and be a pathetic hero because in the end, it doesn't even matter."

I wake up panting and sweeting. The big nosed people (Their called villagers you idiot) were crowded around me. "Are you ok sir," one of them said. "Yeah, yeah. I'm alright," I responded. Herobrine's…alive! Impossible. "It's the assassin," one of the villagers murmured. I turned around and saw someone wearing a creeper hodie coming to the group. "Come on," he told me and he picked me up and dragged me along. Three minecraft days went by. I kept asking this assassin where we were going but all he would say was "You'll find out." When we stopped, we were near by a massive tower. "Ok, this is it," the assassin said. "Wait, what?" I said. "Herobrine is under this tower. I need you to free Steve because if Steve dies, all the other minecrafters will die from newest to oldest," the assassin told me. "You're not making any sense," I yelled. "Ssssssssssssssssss," he hissed. "Sorry. Just go. Good luck." Then, he left.

I walked inside and saw a zombie at the door. I slashed his head right off and watched it fall on the ground. I saw the staircase and walked down. The lower I got, the darker it became. When I got to the bottom, I saw Steve in a spider web. There was a fire on the floor. Herobrine was saying a few enchantments to prepare himself for absorbing the energy. Go time. "Hay you," I said. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. "You're not from this world. So you're Dark's son," Herobrine said. "You….Gah…knew my father?" I said coughing up blood. "Oh yes. Now tell me why you came," Herobrine demanded. "I think he came to…" Steve started. Then Herobrine gave him an annoyed look.

Now's my chance. I jumped forward but Herobrine intercepted my attack. I slashed at his side but he blocked it. He slashed at my side and succeeded. Blood began leaking out. I jabbed through him yet it did nothing. Suddenly my heart rate increased. What's happening? Images flashed in my head. I slashed the back of Herobrine's leg and he fell to his knees. I began to hear voices. I couldn't tell what I was doing. I did a back flip dodging an attack. I slashed at his head but only managed to scratch it. Finally, I unleashed a massive blast of energy.

Ah my head. What the heck just happened? Herobrine said "You are a powerful adversary. However you lack control. Join me, and I shall show you true power." Is he crazy? "And if you join me, I will free Steve." Oh crud. What should I do? If I refuse, Steve will die, but if I join him, all of Mincraftia will fall.


End file.
